


DR Slice Of Life

by MelodyOfASiren



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyOfASiren/pseuds/MelodyOfASiren
Summary: A non-despair, slice of life fic about the DR1 kids. Changes in POV every chapter.





	DR Slice Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> So this exists purely because of the WWCHB Discord server. Y'all put the idea in my head of a happy & supportive class 78 and I couldn't resist.  
> (I still love you all tho.)

The Ultimate Lucky Student.

 

This student was chosen by a ticket lottery out of hundreds of thousands of other regular kids. For many, this was their only chance at getting into Hope's Peak Academy. Only the best and brightest were chosen to study there. Those students were given Ultimate titles for their talents and hailed as the hope of their generation. The elite school gave those a chance to further enhance their craft and go out into the world with guaranteed success.

 

And Makoto Naegi was the kid that had received this life-changing title. He was an official student of the 78th class of Hope's Peak Academy.

 

It was shocking, to say the least. When his parents had read the letter, his mother had screamed with joy and his father had nearly suffocated him in a bear hug. It took both of them a few minutes to calm down and explain what the piece of paper laid on the dining room table really was.

 

A doorway to a brighter life.

 

Once the surprise faded, nothing could wipe the grin off of Makoto’s face. Who wouldn't be ecstatic at snagging a spot at the most prestigious school in the country!? Family members were called, celebrations were had, and Komaru, his little sister, was overjoyed at her brother’s “ultimate luck”.

 

Now it was the first day of school, and Makoto was standing in front of the gates. He looked up at the building, and squinted to try and make out the tallest part of the grand structure through the glaring sunlight. The  school looked like it took a _ton_ of stairs to climb up. Hopefully, their dorms wouldn't be on the top floor.

 

 _This is it,_ he thought. _The start of my new life._

 

He glanced down at the acceptance letter he held in his hand.

 

_Chosen via lottery, you have earned the title Ultimate Lucky Student and, should you accept this opportunity, a place in the 78th class._

 

_So many talented people, and I'm here because of sheer luck._

 

The day before, he and Komaru had gone to the school’s website to see who else was in class 78. There was a list of 15 other students with talents ranging from the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy (whatever _that_ meant) and Ultimate _Moral Compass_ (seriously, who came up with these names? How did you gain _that_ one?) to the Ultimate Baseball Star. The only person he recognized was Sayaka Maizono, a girl he’d had a crush on in middle school with the title of Ultimate Pop Idol.

 

With every new ultimate they discovered, Makoto felt a little more overwhelmed. These other students sounded _crazy_ _talented_. He did practically nothing to get in, whereas these people actually deserved their spot.

 

“...hey! Mako, are you listening?” With a jolt, Makoto came back to reality and realized his sister had been saying something.

 

“Oh! S-sorry, Komaru. I kinda zoned out.” He sheepishly scratched at the back of his neck as the overly-excited girl rolled her eyes at him.

 

“Really!? You've been crazy scatterbrained for the past 30 minutes! I was just saying that it's weird _I'm_ more excited about you going to Hope's Peak than _you_ are!” Her glare softened for a minute and she asked, “Is it cause you're nervous?”

 

“...Yeah,” He admitted.

 

“Makoto Naegi? Nervous about meeting _people_? Are you sick or something? That, like, never happens!” She replied, surprised.

 

“No, it's not that!” He sputtered. “Well, kind of...ok, yeah. It's just,” he sighed, “I'm gonna be with all these other kids that are _way_ more talented than me. Heck, it's the whole reason they're there. Meanwhile, I only earned my spot through luck of the draw.”

 

“Mako, that's ridiculous! They're not gonna hate you just cause you're normal. Every class has a lucky student, right?” He nodded. “Besides, you're a really fun person to hang out with.” Komaru grinned with a glint in her eyes. “And hey, you could always say your second talent is cheering people up! Trust me, they'll love you!”

 

Makoto smiled back at her. “Thanks, Ko. I hadn't thought of that.”

 

His sister giggled and swiped at his arm playfully. “Where would you be without me, you dummy?”

 

“Yo dude, are you just gonna stand there all fuckin’ day?”

 

“Huh?” Makoto snapped back to the present to realize a boy was standing right next to him. “O-oh, sorry about that! I guess I was just lost in thought.”

 

“Whatever, it's cool.” The boy turned his head to the left of the sidewalk, as if trying to find someone. But after a few minutes of awkward silence, he faced Makoto again and asked, “So what's your name, anyway? Why'd you get an Ultimate title?”

 

“I'm Makoto Naegi and, uh, I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student.” He replied, staring into those sky-blue eyes.

 

“Damn, really? Huh. Well, the name’s Leon Kuwata! I'm the Ultimate Baseball Player.”

 

Makoto did a double take. “Really? You look more like a…” He wasn't sure _what_ to call Leon's look, but it certainly didn't scream “baseball player”. His hair was spiked up and fiery red, with a goatee held together by a silver ring. His jewelry included 6 piercings in his ears, one right under his mouth, multiple rings, and a padlock necklace. He wore a white jacket with the collar popped out and a safety pin for some reason and 2 studded belts. Not that it was a _bad_ look at all. It was sort of attractive, actually.

 

...Wait, what?

 

“Punk rocker?” Leon suggested. Makoto nodded, not sure what else to say. Leon's eyes lit up at that for some reason and he grinned. “Hell yeah! That's what I wanna change my talent to! Make music instead of throwin’ pitches!”

 

“Already?! But we haven't even started school yet!”

 

“So? Never hurts to try!” He had one arm behind his head and grinned at Makoto. “Besides, I'm bored of baseball now! I'm gonna learn how to play the guitar and write my own music.”

 

“Wow. You sound really dedicated to this. But if that's what you're really passionate about, I say go for it! I’d totally support you!”

 

Leon practically glowed at the support. “Thanks, man! You seem pretty chill. Maybe we can hang out more this year.”

 

Makoto beamed at the thought. “Great!”

 

They both stepped through the gate, filled with hope at the year ahead of them.

  


**Author's Note:**

> First off, thank you to GauntletKnight for beta reading! And second, I'm sorry if this chapter seemed kinda boring. More stuff will happen next chapter, I promise.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
